


Harry and his bros

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry Styles, Delusions, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Harry is a good little brother, I've tagged it that now, Incest, Louis and Liam are not, M/M, Multi, No Lube, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, no prep, probably underage, which isn't underage in some countries, you could read it as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is forced to share his personal space and more with his brothers when their family downsizes.





	1. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry share a single-bed and Louis manipulates his younger brother into sex.

Harry curled up in the bed and tried to sleep. He was finding it hard, knowing that his brother would soon be in to share the bed.

This was the first night of the new sleeping arrangements. Money problems had caused them to downsize their trailer into a smaller one. Previously they'd had three beds -- a double for his parents, a single for him and a single for his older brother Louis. His other brother Liam, also older, slept at his girlfriend's, also in the trailer park. If he needed some space he slept on their couch, and he was often around in the daytime.

The new trailer only had two bedrooms, one for his parents and a single for him to share with his brother. There was barely a sofa to speak of, not one wide enough to comfortably sleep on. Harry lay there wishing that it was at least a double bed. A single was going to be awfully cramped. It wasn't just that though. He knew how inappropriate his brother, both his brothers were with him. They were always grabbing his ass and cock and squeezing them whenever they felt like it. He often squirmed and tried to get away but sometimes just sighed and let them, complaining mildly until they moved on.

Telling them off never worked, and he wasn't really assertive enough for that anyway. They didn't do it too much when one or both of his parents were around, who didn't really stop either of them from some light fondling of their little brother. Occasionally if one of them got a bit too hands-on and Harry complained his dad might laugh and tell him, usually Louis, to 'leave your brother alone'. Nobody really thought it was a big deal, and Harry didn't really either.

He knew it was hardly appropriate but then they'd never been an appropriate family. He was well used to being played with. His brothers were a lot of fun and he liked them a lot, and looked up to them a great deal, even if they were a bit too hands-on with him sometimes. He used to flush a little whenever they complimented him, like telling him he had really sexy lips, or a completely fuckable round ass. He was kinda used to it now, but as he was a little insecure they still often left him a bit wrongfooted, even if it was nice of his brothers to say.

He thought his ass was too fat, not fitting in any of his clothes properly and always sticking out, but the constant compliments and excitable stares of his brothers on his rear made him feel a bit better, even if he didn't tell them this. He wondered if they just said it to make fun of him, or alternatively were just trying to be nice and boost his self-esteem.

Sometimes they'd tell him that he'd be a great fuck and if he was in a good mood and having fun with them he waved the compliment away smiling, slightly abashed, telling them they were silly. Otherwise, he'd frown and pout and try and tell them not to say such things to their little brother, but that would never work. He was too meek and they were too assertive for their own good. They'd just laugh and poke and slap his ass and sometimes tickle him, and using the distraction to very unsubtly feel him up. Harry always squirmed away though and they'd go back to normal, however normal things ever were in their family.

His brother Louis finally came in, after what seemed like an hour of wakefulness. He stripped off completely and climbed into bed beside him. He'd hoped he'd keep his boxers on but he knew his brothers stuck to their habits. It was also a very hot night. Harry was already sweating and he knew both their body heat together would make for a very sticky and uncomfortable night. He was wearing his pyjamas which were feeling very unwanted.

Louis put his arms around him and seemed surprised at his pjs. 'You must be crazy,' he said. 'It's boiling tonight and there's two of us. Take this off.'

'I'm fine, honest.'

'No you're not. C'mon take it off. You'll never sleep otherwise.'

Hae didn't say anything and Louis took this as a sign to pull his pyjama bottoms down over his ass. Although he knew he shouldn't really be naked in bed with his brother, he also knew he was right. The heat was too much to sleep in clothes.

'Oi!' he said, as he felt Louis take the opportunity of slowly pulling his pyjamas down to feel up his bottom. 'I can feel that!'

'Feel what?' joked Louis, squeezing his buttocks. 'Fuck bro, if you don't have the sexiest fucking ass I've ever seen or laid hands on.'

He smiled in the darkness. 'Don't be silly Louis.'

'Who's being silly? Someday this ass is gonna make someone very happy. God, imagine what it'd be like to fuck!'

Harry shushed him. 'Go to sleeeep.'

'Alright, alright'. He finished pulling Harry's trousers off and he kicked them away. He settled and Harry realised he was only interested in pulling off his bottoms, and not his top. It was his ass Louis was really interested in, not in him sleeping, Harry realised, rolling his eyes. Boys will be boys.

There was no space to move about and they were up close against each other. Louis shifted from his back onto his side, spooning up behind him. He felt a large hard object pressing in-between his buttcheeks.

'Um, what's that?'

'Sorry Haz, can't help it. Not when it's this close to your butt.'

He was a little confused and reached behind him to grasp the object. It was thick and roughly cylindrical and warm. He gave a small start. 'Louis, is that your -- your penis?!' He gasped.

'Sure is. Feel free to keep holding it like that.'

He jerked his hand away, stammering and blushing, although he couldn't see in the darkness.

'I'm sorry!' He knew his brothers bragged about the size of their dicks, and he had felt their bulges pressed up against him a number of times, but to touch it bare, feeling it hot and naked in his hand, was another matter. It was definitely something to brag about.

'No need to be sorry. Your hand felt nice.'

He shushed him again. 'Stop messing aroouund,' he whined. He tried to shift away but with his brother stretched out as he was Harry nearly fell off the side of the bed. Louis put his arm around him, just above his midriff, and cupped his chest, squeezing lightly.

'What's the matter? I need to sleep on my side. You're comfortable aren't you?'

'Well, your hand is okay I suppose,' Harry said. 'But your... penis is poking me in the bum.'

'It's got nowhere else to go.'

'Can't you think of football or something?'

'Nope.' He pushed forward while holding Harry tight, and his shaft forced itself between Harry's cheeks until he felt the head touch his asshole!

'Hey!' Harry cried out.

It was Louis turn to shush him. 'Keep it down, or mum and dad will hear.'

'What do you think you're doing?' he said in an annoyed and slightly nervous whisper.

'I'm just getting comfortable. A big hard thing needs a big soft thing to sleep in.'

He frowned. This definitely didn't seem right. But if it staying so close kept him still then maybe it'd let him sleep. He breathed out heavily, indicating his grudging acceptance for now. He closed his eyes and for a few minutes, he almost managed to push his brother's huge penis lodged up against his arsehole out his mind.

Then he felt another movement. He was pulling him a little closer, insistently, causing his enlarged cockhead to push against his butthole. It also felt a little wet.

'I thought you were going to go to sleep then,' Harry said. 'I think you should sleep on the couch.'

'No way,' Louis said. 'It's tiny. I'm sleeping here.'

'Except you're not sleeping.'

'Stop making a fuss,' his brother said. He tickled behind his ear like a cat and Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed a little.

'Eeee!' he said, and while he was thus distracted by Louis' teasing and tickling in this cramped trailer bed on this hot, sweaty night, his brother pulled him against himself harder and he felt Louis' cockhead slip an extra inch into his ring.

He gasped and Louis had to put a hand over his mouth for a second to stop him from crying out. He couldn't believe it had gone in. He hadn't really thought to himself that a pre-cum leaking cockhead, a slowly insistent force and an asshole relaxed to the onset of sleep and wet from sweat could only have one eventuality.

'Oh my god!' Harry managed to keep his voice down to a whisper, not wanting to wake his parents up. 'I can't believe you did that!'

'Nor me,' Louis laughed, flexing his cock inside him. 'It just went right in, didn't it? I only meant to tease you.'

He wasn't sure if Louis was telling the truth or not but he decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. 'Well, you should take it out now.'

'Don't be silly,' he said. 'If my dick is all the way in your sexy ass, then we can lie closer together. Besides, it can't do any harm in there and we can both relax, and it'll go soft in a minute.'

Harry was too tired to argue. He might be right again, anyway. Harry's own cock often softened without having to do anything sometimes. 'You're not even properly in, though.'

'You're right.' Louis pushed forward and held him close and he felt the very weird and rather discomforting sensation of the rest of his brother's large member make its way up his arse.

He took a deep breath and he almost saw stars. 'Is it all in yet?!' he asked breathlessly.

'A few more inches.'

Harry groaned as his brother stuffed himself deeper until finally, he stopped. Harry wriggled, breathing slow and hard, trying to get used to the mammoth feeling of something so large shoved up his bottom. 'I'm not sure I'll sleep like this, you know. Are you going to go soft soon?'

Louis moved out a little bit and in a little bit, as if getting accustomed, as if flexing his hand inside a new glove to see how well it fit.

'Well?' Harry asked again. 'You feel just as hard to me.'

'I guess,' Louis admitted. 'You know, I'm probably going to have to release myself in order to get rid of this thing, so we can both get to sleep.'

'What do you mean?'

'I might have to cum in your ass.'

'You have already come into my ass.'

'No, cum. C. U. M. It means ejaculate. Orgasm. You know, how a guy makes babies.'

'Oh.' Harry frowned. 'A guy can do that inside an ass too?'

'Of course. It's just some white stuff that comes out the end. It's no big deal. I'm sure you've done it yourself into your hand.'

Harry thought about that. He had woken up with his boxers covered in white stuff a few times before. 'I suppose it doesn't sound so bad. You sure it will help?'

'Definitely,' Louis said. 'I'll be out like a light after, and won't disturb your sexy ass again.'

'Okay then. Do what you need to do.' He figured things had got this far, the best thing for everyone concerned was to get it over with and have his brother finish. If he didn't he'd probably just keep on bothering him with his hard penis and more groping.

'Awesome. I've wanted to do this for ages.' He started moving in and out properly, in long, slow, deep strokes.

As he did so the discomfort inside, while not exactly went away, coupled itself, entwined itself with a feeling of pleasure. A strange, physical bodily pleasure to which he had never felt before. Harry had never had an orgasm before, never played with himself before, and he was a virgin, so he did not even know the pleasures his ass could bring him. This was the first feeling of this manner he had ever known and he squirmed and breathed harder as the weird pleasure in his bottom built. Harry felt his cock tingle and start to fill out too.

'You're such a good brother, you know,' Louis said. 'Not all little brothers would let their brothers do this.'

'Mmmmm.'

Louis squeezed his chest and picked up the speed, slapping his balls against Harry's as he buried himself in his bottom. 'How does it feel bro? How does it feel to get fucked in your ass?'

'Uhhh -- it feels -- it feels so weird, kinda good I guess, yeah,' he mumbled. 'I suppose you can keep going, but only this time.' He found himself backing his ass into Louis to meet his thrusts. 'I never knew people could actually take it in the bottom. I thought stuff about that was, I dunno, joking or something. Is this, uh, normal?'

'To some, not most people I think. But you've got such a fuckable ass that it's only right that it gets some big cock action. And why not from your brothers?'

Harry remembered his other brother. 'Oh, don't tell Liam about this! It's too weird!'

'Don't worry about it,' Louis soothed.

He heard his breathing get harder as Louis' pounded him. He felt his sweaty hot backdoor open up to Louis' shaft, widening around it as it plunged in. He heard the noise, sounding sticky and wet. He smelt an exotic, erotic, earthy smell that made his cock quiver. He realised it was wet and leaking against his stomach and he didn't fully understand.

'Are you going to orgasm in my bottom?' Harry asked.

'Yep, your big brother's going to cum deep in your sexy round ass, you little slut.'

Harry was too wrapped up in the moment to think to admonish him for the name calling. He felt Louis' dick pulsate inside him and his brother shuddered behind him and he felt spurts of something in his anus, something coating his insides with thick, gooey liquid.

He groaned and pushed back so Louis was up to the hilt and his brother groaned too and finished inside him, gripping him around the middle fiercely.

Louis pulled out and unceremoniously wiped his cock around his arsehole and butt. Harry clenched and willed the semen to go further up and not leak out.

He ran through in his head what had happened and it all seemed too bizarre for words. He knew what they'd done was wrong and it made him feel rather uncomfortable but he also knew his brother had good intentions and wanted only the best for him. He was older than him too and knew a lot more about this sort of thing. Harry was much more naïve in comparison.

He was thinking through all this when he heard heavy breathing from next to him and realised Louis was asleep.

'Finally,' he muttered, and lay back himself, despite feeling hotter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-written as Larry/Lirry, Louis/Harry/Liam whatever that three-way ship is called.


	2. Liam Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does the dishes, unfortunately this means his hands are occupied and his brother Liam takes advantage.

Harry woke up to the feeling of something pressing forcefully against his bottom, and his arsehole opening up to it. He didn't understand what was going on, still half asleep, and it was a few seconds after he felt the discomforting, strange sensation of something large pushing inside his butt that he realised his brother Louis was once more entering him.

'What are you doing . . .' he groaned blearily, blinking in the morning light that forced its way through the crack in the blinds just as Louis was forcing his way inside Harry's crack.

'No need to thank me,' Louis said from behind him. 'I knew you'd love to be woken up with a big cock in your ass.'

'Take it outtt,' Harry said, trying to shift away. 'It was just a one-time thing to help you sleep. And I didn't really want to do it even then.' His brother's cock started to slip out of Harry's butt as he sleepily tried to escape him, but Louis pulled him in closer again, and his large penis went even further inside this time.

'Sure you did,' Louis murmured. 'You can't fool me. Pretending to be just a good little brother helping me sleep. But really you'll take any excuse to get fucked in your big teen ass.' He pushed the arm he was resting on under Harry's body and slid it up under his pyjama top, where he gripped and squeezed his chest and nipples.

'You shouldn't be doing this again,' Harry whined. He tried to pull away again but Louis' arm around his middle stopped him and the end result was he ended up grinding his cock in Harry's ass. 'I'm your brother. You shouldn't be having sex with me.'

'We're not having sex, silly slut. I'm just putting it in your ass that's all. And you have to expect it what with your fat fuckable ass that guys are gonna want to put their dicks in it.'

Harry grunted as Louis' thick cock bottomed out inside him. He must have been rubbing it against his asshole for some time, Harry figured, for it to have already started going in before he woke up properly. And it hadn't really hurt, either. In fact, it already felt kinda wet, just like his own penis got sometimes when it became hard. Harry's ass was also really sweaty too probably since if anything, the morning was even hotter than the night, and it was only getting hotter. He longed to be out of these sticky sheets; being so close to his brother in this temperature felt like being in a sauna.

Harry felt his penis harden and started to moan slightly as Louis began to thrust his dick in and out of Harry's bottom, both hands now mauling his nipples . 'Take it out . . . mum and . . . and dad . . . will hear,' Harry said, in between heavy breathing.

'They're probably still asleep. But if not, you better keep quiet then hadn't you. Mum and dad won't be pleased to know how much of a slut you're being right now. They'll shout at you for tempting me with your tight sexy ass.'

'But it was you . . .' whined Harry. 'I didn't do anything. I'm not a slut at all.'

'As if any of us believe that,' Louis said. 'Prancing around with your tits out and your big round ass stuck, wearing next to nothing. We all know you're a pretty little whore. It won't surprise mum and dad to know you take it in your ass.'

'But I don'tttt!'

'Then what's this then?' Louis said, starting to pound Harry's butt in earnest.

He felt Louis' hot breath in his ear, felt the sweat dripping off his chest and flushed face and especially off his buttcheeks. His asshole was beginning to feel very wet indeed as the anal penetration picked up, and the sounds of fucking started to fill the room. Harry's penis was so hard and it had started leaking and he felt that strange pleasurable feeling in his ass increase as his brother slipped in and out of Harry's relaxed hole.

'You're such a natural buttslut,' groaned Louis. 'I can't wait to tell Liam.'

'Don't - don't tell Li!' Harry cried in between moans. 'He'll want to put it in my butt too!'

'Of course he will. We're both going to fuck your slutty tight ass every chance we get. Well, I say tight, but it opens up so fucking sexily when a dick's pushed into it. Liam and I are gonna have so much fun with it.'

'But I don't want you tooo!'

'A sexy little slut with lips like yours and a big fat ass that's begging for dick doesn't want it up his butt? Pull the other one Haz, I can tell right now by how easily you're taking my big cock that you were born for anal. Liam won't be able to wait to try out your perfect tight hole.'

'Please don't tell him!'

'Okay, okay,' Louis said. 'Maybe I won't for a while. You gotta be really good though.'

'I will!' Harry blurted out, relieved that he could be spared the embarrassment of this getting out to anyone else, especially Liam. He didn't really think he'd seriously want to put it in his brother's ass, despite how often he'd joked about it - at least, he hadn't thought so until Louis had said so. Now he wasn't so sure. Maybe Liam would be more sensible than Louis. Still, better nobody else knew.

'There we go. I knew I was right about you. I'm gonna use your ass so hard.' Louis was fucking Harry's bottom so deep and hard now that he was struggling to draw breath. His face was burning.

'Fuck bro,' Louis grunted as he mauled Harry's nipples pounding him from behind as he whimpered. 'Your ass was made to take cock. And you were made to take cock in your ass.'

'That's not what I'm for!' Harry wailed.

'Sure it is, that's what guys think of when they look at you.'

'No they don't!'

'They look at you and think, fuck, what an ass whore. I'd love to bend him over and give him one up the butt. Face it little brother, that's your purpose in life. To take guys' dicks up your ass and have them fill it up with cum. You're an anal cumdump.'

'That's so mean,' Harry said, though his penis had never been harder and the uncomfortable pleasure in his ass was reaching a crescendo. 'I'm not a cumdump! Take it back!'

'An anal cumdump,' Louis corrected. 'That's all guys want from you. To use your hot fucking ass to get off. It's okay Haz, it's a good role to have, and you're already fucking excellent at it. You're so pretty, and you're such a great assfuck.'

'Umm, thanks, I guess,' Harry said. He was confused, not knowing if he should be annoyed, upset or complimented, or all three. 'Do you mean it?'

'Of course, you're a born natural. More than that, I'd say you're the best assfuck I've ever had, by a long long way. You're a perfect anal only boy.'

'Mmmm. Really? Thank you . . . That's nice . . .' Harry didn't like the idea of being an "anal only boy", but he couldn't help but feel complimented and kinda proud of being so good at it. Say one thing for his brothers, they always knew how to make him blush and feel special.

It was then that Louis gripped him hard, and Harry felt him release once more inside his hole, as he bucked against him, groaning. They lay side by side for a moment, panting, before Louis slipped out and stood up.

'Cheers Haz, your butt is great,' Louis said. 'I'm gonna get a shower.' And without another word he walked off, his erection fading but his hanging cock no less intimidating to Harry as he looked at it. He couldn't believe it had fit inside his butt.

He twitched, and a glob of cum dripped out his arsehole. Harry hoped none of this would happen again, or he might have to tell his parents. One time was one thing, but two times was going a bit too far, especially as Louis seemed to be paying no attention to Harry's desire to stop him.

*

Soon Louis was out the trailer, going to see one of his friends. Harry had fallen back asleep. When he woke, later in the morning, he was alone in the trailer.

Harry had washed his very sweaty self in the shower (with most of his attention spent soaping and moisturising his slightly tender asshole) and got dressed. He only had a handful of clothes to himself, and they'd been lasting him a long time.

He never bothered with tops anymore as he had outgrown most of his shirts, but he could still wear most shorts though they were mini-shorts now since he'd had them since he was 12. Nothing really fit him that well, especially given how much his body had changed since then. His butt was always falling out of things. His mum would tut and shake her head in disapproval, and sometimes he caught his dad staring at him with a strange look on his face.

They couldn't afford any new clothes for him though (or so his dad said), so he had to make do with what he had. At least his penis was usually covered; that was the most important bit. Today he'd squeezed himself into a tiny crop top and a pair of booty shorts he'd had since he was 14 that very closely outlined the contours of his butt, yet were also thankfully stretchy enough to get on and off without too much trouble. The only downside to that was that it was made easy for Harry's brothers to slip their hands down them and give a quick grope of his ass, if they were feeling especially inappropriate.

He entered the kitchen to see a whole load of dirty plates stacked up on the side. They were a messy family, and sometimes it seemed he was the only one who washed up. His dad was usually at work, mom usually out, doing whatever it was she did, and his brothers - well, his brothers were too busy messing around being silly.

Harry went over to the sink and filled it up with hot soapy water, tipping a number of the dishes and cutlery in. He bent over slightly and began to scrub.

The trailer door banged open. Harry turned and saw Liam coming in, grinning to himself. He was taller than Louis, and the muscles you could see outside his vest were glistening with sweat.

'Hey Harry,' he said. 'You look hot.'

'Hey Liam,' Harry smiled back. 'And I know, it's such a warm day! I've been sweating all night and morning.'

'Yeah? How'd the sleep with Louis go?'

Harry froze. 'You've spoken to him today?'

'Just briefly, we passed. He said it was one hot night and morning too.'

'Mmm,' Harry said. He relaxed. Louis probably didn't tell Liam what happened. He was glad it was all over with.

Liam walked behind him and whistled. 'Wow, Haz, you look amazing today.'

Harry blushed but didn't turn around. He was up to his arms in washing up. The sink was pretty low down and he was bending over more to get the stuff sitting at the bottom of the water.

'Thanks Liam,' he said. 'I don't think so though. I don't think anyone looks good doing the washing up.'

'Nuh-huh,' Liam replied. 'You definitely do. I mean fuck, if only my girlfriend was this sexy. Look at that booty!'

Harry giggled. Compared to Louis' antics, Liam's slightly inappropriate compliments were a happy relief. He kind of welcomed them today. 'You're just saying that because I'm your brother,' Harry said, scrubbing hard at a coffee-stained mug. 'Your girlfriend is much prettier.'

'She's pretty, like in an elegant kinda way. But she's not fucking sexy like you. She doesn't look like a hot little whore.'

'Um,' Harry said, getting mixed signals inside again. 'Thank you,' he said eventually, deciding that Liam meant it in a nice way. You should accept their compliments more often, he told himself. You know how fond they are of you.

'I'll prove it,' Liam said. Harry heard a rustle of clothes, and when he glanced back his mouth fell open. 'Liam!'

'What?' he said, gripping his fattening cock in his hand and pulling on it slowly. 'I'm proving how sexy you are just standing there. You don't even have to do anything and I can jack off to you. I could never do that to my girlfriend. I could cum just looking at you.'

Harry blushed. He was complimented, but he also knew Liam hadn't done this before - at least, he didn't think he had. He'd grinded against his butt before when he had an erection in his jeans, and he'd played with his bulge many times in front of him. He'd even caught him masturbating in the dark a few times ('Like what you see bro' he'd asked, before Harry'd hurriedly closed the door) . . . But he didn't remember him ever just whipping it out and tossing off to him.

'Put it away . . .' Harry said, feeling a little awkward now.

'Not now you've got me all worked up,' Liam said. 'Relax, I'm not gonna try anything. I just wanna prove what I said.'

Harry glanced back, and saw Liam's hand now moving fast up and down, his cock looked so big. It was a similar size to Louis', maybe a little smaller in length, but even thicker. He was staring lustfully at Harry's ass, and Harry felt an uncertain twinge of pride that just standing there washing up he could be so enticing to his brother.

'Why don't you suck me off?' Liam asked.

'What do you mean?' Harry said. He'd said similar things before, when he was trying to be funny, but he'd never really explained himself.

'Get on your knees and put your mouth on my dick and give it a suck.'

Harry's eyes opened wide, and then he giggled. 'Don't be silly, I'm not going to do that.''Come on,' Liam repeated, under his breath.

Harry suddenly saw a way out. 'I can't be that sexy,' he said, 'if you need me to suck you off just to cum. I thought you said you could cum just looking at me?'

Liam grunted. 'Fine,' he said.

Harry smiled to himself, his back to Liam so he couldn't see. He didn't often get one up on his brothers, but when he did it was very satisfying.

Liam came close behind him, and he heard his heavy breathing getting harsher. He felt Liam bounce and rub his penis against his buttocks and his naked side above the short shorts, before he resumed vigorously jacking off, his knuckles brushing up and down Harry's hips and waist and pressing into his booty shorts.

After a minute Harry heard Liam groan. He concentrated intently on the washing up, and when he looked back Liam had grabbed a cloth and was giving Harry's butt a quick wipe. From what little he could see, there were wet smears all over his booty shorts.

Harry frowned at him. 'I hope you haven't ruined them.'

Liam was tucking his cock back into his pants. 'It suits them. They'll look good when the stains dry white.'

Harry tried to twist around but couldn't get a good view of his ass. 'I dunno,' he said. 'Stains aren't good.'

'Trust me,' Liam said. 'Hell, if me and Louis do it often we could turn them entirely white. It'd be like a free dye job with a cool effect to it.'

Harry considered this. He did always want white booty shorts, but he wasn't sure this would be a good way to go about it.

Liam flopped back down on the couch 'So I hear you've been giving your ass up,' he said casually. 'About time.'

Harry let a plate drop back down into the water. 'Noooo! I told him not to! And not to tell you!'

Liam laughed. 'Yeah, he told me how you let him assfuck you.'

'It was just an accidenttt,' Harry whined, stamping one of his feet. 'It just slipped in a couple of times!

'Just slipped in,' Liam repeated, smiling. 'Relax Haz, it's fine. It's cool. You know, I think it's really great that you take it in the ass.'

'But I don't!' Harry wailed. 'It was just that one time! Well, two times, but -'

'One time, two times, all the time, what's the difference,' he grinned. 'But most boys wouldn't think of doing that. Usually, only the dirty sluts take it up the backdoor.'

'I'm not a dirty slut!'

'Hey calm down, I never said you were. You're just a great little brother who doesn't mind pleasing his big brothers when they need it, aren't you?'

Harry pouted. 'Hmm.'

'So, how about it?'

'How about what?'

'Letting me in that sweet fat ass too.' Liam grinned again.

'You have a girlfriend!'

He sighed. 'She's never let me take her there. She's such a prude. Besides, she's being a real bitch at the moment. I don't know why I still go back there. She's so unreasonable.'

Harry frowned. 'I don't think that's right.'

'Can I fuck your ass or not?'

'Noooo! I don't take it there. It was just supposed to be the once, just to help him sleep and stop him pestering me.'

'It'll stop me pestering you too,' Liam grinned.

'No!' Harry felt himself getting a little worked up and upset.

Liam saw his brother's face and let it go. 'Alright alright, take a chill pill bro. I'm just messing.'

Liam grinned at him until he finally smiled too.

'Although,' he said, 'I'm afraid I'm sleeping back here tonight at least. I need some time away from the girlfriend. Some space.'

'What! There's no space at ours since we moved. You can go on the couch.'

Liam snorted. 'No way. I've seen that thing. I'm going in the bed.'

'You can't, that's where me and Louis sleep.'

'There's room for one more.'

'There isn't! It's only meant for one person!'

'Don't be a bed hog Haz. I told Louis and he's totally cool with it.'

'But -'

'I'll ask mum and dad,' he grinned, and stood up and walked out the trailer. 'Seeya later.'

Harry put his head in his hand. He knew his parents would agree to it without any fuss. They never saw a problem with sharing. It was fine for them, he thought. They have a double bed! He hung his head and sat down on the couch, not relishing the prospect of being sandwiched between his brothers later tonight, on what would surely prove to be an even hotter and sweatier night than the last. The only upside, he thought, was that at least there wouldn't be a repeat incident of last night. Neither of them would be able to put themselves in his bottom while the other one was there.


	3. Dishes 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry really wishes he could do the washing up in peace

Later on that day Louis arrived back. He offered to make them both lunch. Harry was tempted to turn his offer down and do it himself, because he knew how much of a mess Louis made, no matter how simple the meal. He always seemed to use three plates or pans when one would do. Still, it'd be rude not to let him do something nice for them both, and so Harry watched as he kicked up a storm in the kitchen.

They ate on the couch, and it seemed like things had finally gone back to normal once more. Harry was pleased Louis had settled down. He'd probably forgotten all about it. By the time they'd finished their plates, Louis' excessive playfulness from earlier had just about slipped out of his mind. Harry gathered all the soiled kitchenware and filled a new bowl with dishwashing liquid, ready for Round 2. He had barely started when Louis spoke up.

'How'd you enjoy last night?' he asked.

Harry stiffened. 'Nothing happened last night.'

'I never said it did.' Louis grinned.

'And it can't happen again.'

'I thought you said nothing happened?'

Harry frowned. 'Please. It was a one-time thing, you had your fun and . . . now you don't need to do it again.'

'I think you had your fun too . . .' Louis said, reaching forward and squeezing his butt.

'Louiiis!'

'Sure, a one- time thing, of course Haz. Don't you worry.' He pushed Harry's top up, exposing his chest, and pinched his nipples.

'Louis, stop! I'm washing up!'

He let go and took a step back, without readjusting Harry's top. He signed, knowing it was no use asking Louis to, and Harry was unable to fix his top, as right now his hands were covered in soapy water.

Just then Harry felt a sharp smack on his ass. He yelped and turned his head around just in time to see Louis landing another one on the other cheek.

'Stop it Louis!'

'I love watching that fat butt jiggle,' he said, slapping Harry's ass again. He kept his hand there this time, squeezing it playfully. 'Is this better for you?' he said.

'Well, I suppose it's less painful . . .' he started.

His brother started groping his ass properly now, rubbing his fingers into the crack. Harry tried to ignore him and just do the washing up. At least he wasn't slapping it. It was almost relaxing, in a way.

Harry was unconsciously sticking his butt out further, to meet Louis' hand and fingers, when he leant in close and thrust his hand down the top of Harry's booty shorts and put his fingers directly onto his boxer-clad crack, and started pushing his fingers forward and rubbing.

Harry cried out, then stamped his foot in exasperation. 'Louis, I told you . . . That's too far.' He started to go a little red as Louis showed no sign of stopping, and Harry's cock started getting hard, making the front of his shorts uncomfortably tight.

'It's so warm and sexy,' Louis grunted. 'Don't mind me.' He was fiercely rubbing his fingers deep into the crack of Harry's ass, pushing his boxers into his asshole, and then pulling his fingers out till Harry felt the material stay lodged inside. He rubbed Harry's hole and tapped the outside causing Harry to clench and the cloth to pull at his insides.

'Take it out!' Harry managed eventually, just as the tip of Louis' finger entered him again.

To his surprise but relief, Louis did so. But then right away he brought the same finger from the same hand up and pushed it into Harry's mouth before he had time to react.

Harry twisted his head and, without any other part of him free, thrust his butt out against Louis, making him back off a step, grinning. His finger was sucked out from between Harry's lips, leaving a strange, sweaty, very warm taste in his mouth.

'You are a pain sometimes,' Harry said, frowning at Louis, but thankful he'd managed to get one up on him and stop him playing with his arsehole -- even with both hands still in the sink!

'Hey!' Louis said, sounding hurt. 'That's not very nice.'

Harry felt guilty instantly. 'I'm sorry Louis. I didn't mean it. I know you're only playing.' He smiled at him and his brother smiled back, and Harry returned to the washing up. What had come over him lately? He had to stop all this meanness; that wasn't the Harry his brothers knew and loved. They adored his sweetness and innocence and even his naivety, as he heard them call it one time in an affectionate way. It was one thing getting a bit worked up by them, sometimes getting embarrassed and uncomfortable and squirming from their silly games and playful antics. It's not as though his brothers didn't make him laugh and feel good about himself too. So it was totally another thing if he was going to be mean and unfair to them in return.

This train of thought was cut short when in an instant Louis slipped his hand down Harry's booty shorts again, this time inside his boxers, and pushed a finger inside. It must have been still wet from Harry's mouth, because it sunk quickly in up to the knuckle.

Harry yelped loudly. 'Louis, what are you doing!' He wished again that he hadn't started this washing up. He couldn't do much when he was nearly up to his elbows in it. He tried to shake his butt and push Louis back again with it, but it only succeeded in driving the finger further inside. Harry's dick which had started going soft painfully pressed against the front of his shorts again.

'Louis, take it out!'

'Alright, alright,' Louis laughed. He slowly withdrew his finger, and just when Harry was about to relax, when only the tip remained inside, Louis drew close again and plunged his finger back in. He pushed Harry into the sink, jerking his finger in and out his backdoor.

'I'm trying to . . . I'm trying to . . .' Harry tried to get the words out. 'I'm trying to wash up and I can't do it with your finger in my bum!'

'Of course you can,' Louis said. 'Don't mind me.' He wiggled his finger inside Harry and started a steady motion, slipping in and out quickly. With his right hand Harry saw him take out his cock, already hard.

'You said you wouldn't!' Harry said.

'Did I?' Louis said. 'Don't worry bro, I'm not gonna fuck you. I'm just playing like normal.'

Harry settled slightly when he knew Louis wouldn't try that again. At least his finger was a lot smaller than his thick penis inside him. After another attempted shake-off that only seemed to encourage Louis to thrust further, he tried to put it out of his mind and got back to the washing up. After he kept on washing the same plate over and over he quickly realised it was very difficult to ignore his brother. His large cock was right beside Harry's hip, and Louis was rubbing it against the side of his shorts as he stroked it. His finger stayed pumping Harry's butt.

'Are you nearly done?' Harry asked.

'Tell you what,' Louis said. 'You put your hand down for me to fuck and I'll finish in no time at all. Then I'll let you finish the washing up.'

'I don't understand.'

'Take your right hand out the sink and let it hang down against the cupboards, with the palm facing me. I'll do the rest.'

'But it's all wet and soapy.'

'All the better,' Louis said. 'No need to dry it. Come on, or do you not want me to leave you alone? Maybe you want something more . . .'

'Okay, okay,' Harry said, giving up. Anything to make him stop being annoying and take his finger out of Harry's ass. He took his hand out of the sink and dropped it to the cupboards, dripping soapy water onto the floor. He still didn't quite understand what Louis wanted to do. How could you fuck a hand?

'Cup it a little bit,' Louis instructed, and he did so.

Harry felt a very warm pressure nudging against the palm of his hand, and glanced down to see the glistening head of Louis' cock pushing into his wet hand. 'What are you doing?' he said, a bit confused.

'It's okay bro,' Louis said. 'You just concentrate on washing up. Yeah, that's good. Fuck.' He'd reached with his right hand and held it against the back of Harry's, keeping it cupped and steady. He was pumping the palm of Harry's hand with his dick and sometimes using his right hand to push their hands backwards, onto his cock.

It's alright for him, Harry thought. He should try doing washing up one handed! Harry did his best though. Not that he could resist glancing down from time to time (and sometimes staring) as Louis fucked into their combined hands. Louis' big dick thrusting into Harry's small hand was a slightly comical sight, he thought, and he smiled despite himself and repressed a giggle. He didn't quite see what Louis was getting out of it, but the sooner he stopped pumping his finger inside Harry's anus (which he was doing with some abandon, now) the better.

Just when he thought he was actually getting the hang of one-handed washing up, he found the finger unceremoniously whipped from his ass, and he was shoved down to his knees. Louis' hand was now clasped around his, and had forced it into a grip around the width of his shaft. He was using Harry's hand to jack himself off.

The sudden shock of being pushed to the floor and the sight of Louis' hung penis pointed at Harry's face and his own hand tugging on it had left him momentarily without words. As soon as Harry was about to protest, however, Louis' penis twitched, and a jet of white fluid hit Harry in the face.

He was stunned, as the spurts kept on coming. They landed warm and sticky wet on his nose, cheeks, forehead and his chin. Thankfully none got in his eyes. Harry had never seen a facial before -- had never even properly seen a male orgasm, only ever getting off himself in his sleep. His only experience of them were of Louis finishing inside him last night and this morning, and Liam cumming on Harry's booty shorts, which he'd quickly wiped leaving only stains.

Harry was too taken aback to move out of the way, and part of him (he realised later) actually slightly enjoyed the experience. It was funny and silly in a way, and the warm wetness laid in thick creamy spurts across his face actually felt kinda nice.

Louis squeezed out the final few drops on his chin as he looked up at him. 'God Haz,' he said, 'you look gorgeous. You suit this look so fucking good.'

'I can't do,' Harry said, frowning. 'You're just making fun. I must look so silly.'

'I'm not. You look so sexy. It really suits you having cum on your face, honest. Only way you'd look any better is if you had even more cum.'

'Mayyyybe,' Harry said, smiling at him but unconvinced.

'Maybe Li could add some too.'

'Mm . . .'

'I'm just messing. Anyway, I'm off for a bit. Seeya.'

'Bye bye,' Harry said. He stood up, dried his hands, and adjusted his top to cover his chest. He was about to continue the washing up when he decided to go have a look at himself, and he headed into the bathroom.

Harry stuck out his tongue at himself. It just looked silly. He tried to imagine that he was Louis looking at it, and tried to see it as he did. Harry almost convinced himself he actually looked really good like that, and he pouted at his reflection and blew a kiss. Maybe it did suit him having cum on his face. Still, it's not like he'd let it happen again, so it didn't really matter.

There was a noise that must have been the front door of the trailer opening, and Harry left the bathroom to see if Louis had come back.

'Oh, hey mum,' Harry said, surprised. 'What did you get to eat?'

His mum stared at him, dumping the bag of food on the kitchen side. 'What's that all over your face?'

Harry couldn't believe it! He'd totally forgotten to wipe Louis' cum off! Stupid!

'It's, um, just moisturiser . . .' Harry said, feeling himself go red.

'I'm not dumb,' his mum replied. She turned away and started taking the food out the bag. 'Have you been teasing guys again? I'd say three, judging by the size of that load. Well, at least they didn't cum inside you.'

'But mum . . .' Harry started.

'Don't "but mum" me. I just don't understand why you'd want to keep it on your face. I suppose you think it makes you look cool and sexy. That's just your generation all over.'

Louis thinks it looks sexy, Harry wanted to say, but he wisely shut up. He went into the bathroom and cleaned it off, and returned to help his mother put the food in the cupboards.

'I saw your brother before,' his mum said.

'Louis?'

'Liam. He was on his way to Big Jim's to hang out. He said Louis would be coming as well, and they'd both be back late.'

Harry nodded. Big Jim was a muscular black guy, a bit older than Liam and with his own trailer. Harry's brothers often hung out there and drank and played cards. Sometimes Harry's mum went to see him, too. In fact, he often had a lot of female visitors. Harry had never quite understood why everyone called him Big Jim, as he wasn't that tall, and he definitely wasn't fat. He'd never got a straight answer, though.

'Did Liam say anything about sleeping here tonight?' Harry asked, praying it wasn't the case.

'Yeah, he'll be sleeping with you guys tonight. He wants some space from his girlfriend.'

Harry's shoulders sunk. 'Why can't he sleep at Big Jim's?'

'That'd be rude,' his mum said. 'We have plenty of space here, and we're his family.'

'There isn't any space! There wasn't even enough space last night with me and Louis.'

'Of course there is. You don't have to spread out. It won't be for long. A night or two, maybe three. At most a week.'

'A week! I can't do that!'

'Stop thinking only of yourself Harry,' his mum admonished him. 'Your brother needs his family there for him. And Louis hasn't complained.'

'What about the couch? Or you and dad's bed?'

'The couch is way too uncomfortable and small to sleep on, you know that. And we've got nothing to stop the daylight blinding you in the morning. As for our bed, don't be silly. Kids shouldn't sleep with their parents at that age, that's just odd.'

Harry frowned. 'Maybe I'll sleep on the couch.'

'You know you'll never get to sleep on that thing.'

Harry sighed. She was right. He'd tried once, when they first moved in, and it was impossible. There were bits that poked him in the back and chest, and that was if he even stayed on; it was very easy to roll off and hit the floor with a painful smack. Three times that had happened. He still had bruises. He'd vowed after that first night never again.

'Okay, mum,' Harry said at last, trying to smile. 'I'll share with Lou and Liam.' He tried to look on the bright side. It might be a really hot night with the three of them so close, but at least there was a chance of going to sleep. All around it was still a better option than the couch or the hard floor (with no spare blankets or pillows). And with her brothers either side, sandwiching him, as he supposed the arrangement would go, he would be in zero danger of falling off the bed!

'Thank you,' his mum said. 'It won't be so bad. I'm sure you'll all enjoy it once you get used to it.'

'Mm. Maybe,' Harry said, smiling at his mum.


	4. Harry Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wishes his brother's understood the saying 'two's company, three's a crowd.'

Harry was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, when he thought he heard his name. He tiptoed out and put an ear to his parents' door.

'Have you seen the state of his clothes?' Harry's mum was saying. 'They're way too small for him, and he doesn't even wear shirts half the time! He looks like a slut.'

'Yeah, he really suits them,' Harry's dad replied.

'He does seem to be behaving more and more like a slut,' his mum said. 'He's such a tease, especially to his brothers. '

'I wonder if he's too old to be spanked.' His dad seemed lost in thought.

'He'd love that, the little whore. You know, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten someone pregnant already, the way he carries on.'

There was a pause, then - 'Oh, you are hard right now,' his mum was saying. 'Is talking about our slutty whore of a son doing it for you?'

His dad grunted and he heard his mum moan.

'Fuck me like I'm -' were the last words he heard his mum say, but Harry was already walking away from the door, his face red. He was not a slut! Why did everyone think he was?!

He climbed into the small bed and pulled the covers up. Then he got out and opened the window as far as it would go - it was no use, there wasn't the slightest breeze and it was as hot and still as the night before. He sighed. He'd better try and get some sleep before his brothers came back. He thought for a moment and then took off his pyjamas - sleep with them on would be impossible once Louis and Liam joined him and added to the heat.

Harry was just drifting off when he felt somebody climb into the bed next to him. He turned sleepily towards them.

'Hey bro,' whispered Louis.

'Mm,' Harry replied, eyes still closed.

'You're hogging the bed again,' he said. 'You're gonna have to shift up to me.'

'Where's Li?'

'He's in the bathroom. We need to make room for him.'

Harry felt an arm around his waist, pulling him into Louis' body. He felt his flaccid penis press against Louis' abs, and Louis' rather more erect cock poking between Harry's legs.

'I can't sleep like this,' Harry said, as Louis tried to draw him even closer. 'Your penis is poking me again.'

'You're right,' Louis said. 'I've got an idea though, think it's the only thing that'll work.'

'Face the other way?'

'No, I'd fall off the bed like that once Liam's back. I need to hold onto you for support.'

Harry laughed. 'That's silly.'

'You try being on the edge! You have it so lucky, being in the middle.'

'Mm, you're right,' Harry said, only just realising how hard his brothers had it. He should think of them, too. 'Okay, what do you want me to do?

'You're going to have to . . . let me show you.' Louis lifted himself up on his side, and pulled Harry's leg under his side in one quick movement. Then he drew Harry's other, higher leg over his other side. Finally he pulled Harry towards him. Harry found himself sharing breath with his brother, closely knit together with his legs pulled up and wrapped around Louis' waist.

'This hasn't helped, you're still poking me but now it's against my . . .' Harry had a sudden feeling of awkwardness. 'You're not trying to have sex with me are you?

'Ew Harry, gross!' Louis said, sounding astonished. 'I'm your brother and you're asking me for sex?'

'No!' Harry cried, feeling his face go red. 'No, no, I just thought -'

'I should tell mum and dad,' Louis continued. 'That you wanted to have sex with me. And probably Liam too.'

'Noooo! Mum already thinks I'm a huge flirt with you guys! I know you don't wanna have sex with me I was just . . . with your penis against my . . . my arsehole.' He cringed saying the word out loud to his brother, but he supposed he'd already said the worst of it.

Louis laughed. 'I'm just messing Harry. You've got such a dirty mind though. Anyway yeah, if I just move a bit . . .'

Harry felt the pressure against his hole slide downwards till Louis was nestled between his cheeks.

'A bit closer,' Louis said, and grunted as he tried to shift Harry forward, pulling his legs higher up against his sides and pressing Harry's stiffening cock between them.

'You can't get any closer,' Harry said, his hands on Louis' muscular shoulders. He could feel the now slightly familiar sensation of Louis' large cockhead pushing against his hole. 'I think we're as close as we're going to get.' He tried to settle, ignoring the pressure against his butt. He was sweating heavily all over. It's the only way to make room, he told himself. You'll just have to -

'We're still taking up too much room,' Louis said. 'It's your big butt taking up most of the space. If we can just move it a few more inches . . .' And with his arms clasped tightly around Harry's back pulled him tightly close at the same time as he pushed himself forward.

Harry cried out. Not again! his mind complained as Louis' large powerful cock slipped inside him, pushing its way continuously into his bum, seeming to go on forever. Harry's legs involuntarily tightened around his brother, which only drew Louis in deeper. His cock bottomed out inside Harry finally, and he tried to catch his breath. He thought he'd never feel the sensation again of his brother's big dick all the way in his ass, it hurt a lot less than the first time.

'Louis!' Harry gasped.

'That's better,' he said, his hot breath against Harry's forehead as he tried to burrow his face into Louis' neck. He gave his little brother a deep pump and Harry heard him sigh with satisfaction. 'Now we're close together,' he said. He gave Harry another pump as he gripped him with strong arms. 'Liam will have some room now.'

'But you said . . . you said you wouldn't have sex with me.'

'I'm not having sex with you, how many times do I have to tell you? You've got such a dirty mind. Having sex with your tight bum isn't sex sex, it's not proper sex just like having sex with your hot little slutty mouth wouldn't be proper sex. You see? It's just like . . . like hugging or something. Ah, better hold your breath, we're about to get company.'

'Oh no,' Harry said in a small voice, and to his relief Louis reached down with one hand and yanked the bedsheets back up just as the bedroom door opened.

'You took a while in the bathroom Liam,' Louis said. He was making slow, rhythmic movements under the sheets, each time Harry clenched around him involuntarily. He wished Louis'd stop, but he didn't dare say anything and make it obvious to Liam that Louis was pumping his bottom. He figured Liam would probably make him stop, which Harry kind of didn't want, but he'd also be appalled and the whole thing would be too embarrassing.

'Yeah, well. A lot of beers,' Liam replied. 'Playing with my big dick.' He grinned. 'How are you doing Harry, you asleep?'

'Mmm not yet,' Harry said, his voice muffled. 'I'm okay.' He was surprised (but relieved) Liam hadn't said anything about the strange position they were in. Maybe he couldn't tell with the sheets over them.

'Cool,' Liam said. He slid into bed behind Harry, thankfully only pulling the sheets up enough to get in, and hopefully not enough to see his brother's cock pushing slowly in and out of his other brother's ass.

Harry knew there'd be no space to move on a single bed with the three of them, but he hadn't expected it to be this bad. Liam was jammed up right against Harry's back, his breath close against the back of his neck - was that his lips touching? His hands slid in the small gap between Harry's stomach and Louis' chest and gripped on either side of his sweaty waist, his fingers were so close to Harry's hard penis. The most pressing concern, however, was something he naively hadn't expected. Liam's thick cock hard against the top of Harry's butt.

'Are you . . . are you comfortable?' Harry asked. He was rolling in sweat now, but at least Louis had ceased his inappropriate movements (though he was still deep inside Harry).

'Hell, I'm falling off the bed,' Liam said. 'Come on, budge up.'

'We can't bro,' Louis said, sounding amused. 'I'm at the edge myself. It's Harry taking up the most space.'

'I'm sorry,' Harry said meekly. Wasn't it enough to have made room by letting his brother put himself inside his bottom? Or was that a selfish thought? After all, everyone wanted to sleep here.

Liam sighed. 'The only way I'll be comfortable is if I put it in your bottom, Haz.'

'You can't!' Harry cried. 'Louis' in there!' Then he gasped, realising he'd let it slip. Too late now!

'Yeah no shit,' Liam grinned. 'Louis, you gonna remove that thing?'

'No way,' Louis said. 'Being in Harry's butt is the only way I'm staying on this bed. It's like an anchor.'

'Didn't think you would,' Liam said. 'Well, guess I'm joining the party. If I'm gonna be able to sleep tonight with this big hard thing between my legs.'

Harry was confused. 'What do you mean?' he said. 'I don't want you taking turns in me . . . Louis was only trying to sleep, that's all.' From the way they were speaking he had this sudden thought that they'd planned something like this in advance, but then the thought was quickly dismissed. That wouldn't make any sense. Nobody wanted this. His brothers were just trying to make the best of a bad situation. Still, joining what party?

Harry felt Liam drop one hand from his side and presumably grip himself, because his cock moved down, pushing further into Harry's butt, sinking down the deep sweaty crack of his ass. He felt the sticky wet of Liam's cockhead. What's he trying to do? He wondered. There's nowhere to go. Maybe he's just gonna stay between my butt cheeks? That would be okay I guess, although I still don't know how I'll sleep with Louis so deep inside my ass - why did he have to be so big?

Liam's cock dropped further down Harry's crack and suddenly, as Liam grunted and pushed forward, pulling Harry back against his front at the same time (with Louis keeping him firmly close to his body), Harry felt another invasive force against the top of his arsehole.

'What are you doinnggg!' he cried, as his other brother's cock pushed against his hole too and, incredibly, it started to open up.

'Sssh, ssh bro,' Liam said from behind, whispering in his ear. You're making my cock drip with precum, it'll go right in. I know you can take it.'

'I can't take twooo!'

'Sure you can, you're a really sexy boy.'

Harry moaned. He tried to get free but he was completely pinned, the meat filling in a brotherly sandwich. His hole was stretching, hurting as it tried to accommodate the new intruder. It felt like a baseball bat was being shoved in - no, it was different to that; after all, his bum was already stuffed full!

The hurt was an aching, sore burn, not entirely horrible, more like (he thought awkwardly and guiltily) that kind of satisfying, stretching ache when you were pushing on the toilet . . . That felt like too dirty a thought to Harry, so instead pictured it as doing aerobics - when you felt that strain that you kept pushing into . . .

The actual pain may have been bearable (and, in a more appropriate situation, maybe more than a bit satisfying), but the weird discomfort was intense, more than doubled than when Louis had fucked his ass alone that first time.

Liam seemed to back off a little bit, and Harry was about to breathlessly thank him, when he pushed forward with even greater insistence, and at the same time Louis moved his hands from Harry's back to his butt cheeks, pulling them apart for Liam. With a sudden plop (plop didn't seem to cover it, it was more like physical thunder, a bodily strength inside him in inescapable enormity) Liam's fat cockhead had joined its brother's inside Harry's bottom, along with the first few inches, which with comparatively less effort slid quickly in after the vanguard.

Harry thought he'd scream (in truth, he didn't actually think it'd get in at all - he used to think bottoms couldn't fit any amount of cocks), but instead he was breathless, speechless. Coloured dots danced before his eyes and his legs tightened once more around Louis' waist, pulling him deeper. He felt speared, impaled from two ends - the pain was fast becoming just a memory, but the enormity was there in spades, the uncomfortable hugeness. He felt fit to burst.

'Oh wow,' Liam said. 'I didn't expect it to actually fit! Fuckkk.'

'Damn,' Louis grunted, pulling himself out a little and then pushing forward. 'You little slut.'

Harry took a deep breath and finally found his voice, as his dizziness began to subside. 'Oh my goddd!' he cried. 'You've got two in my arse!'

He couldn't believe it. His butt felt impossibly stretched and tight around the two fat cocks. Last night he'd had no idea an ass could even take one dick, and now here he was with two large penises stuffed inside his backdoor. It was just so wrong!

'Wow Haz you really are a buttslut,' Liam groaned, flexing his cock inside Harry's hole. 'I can't believe you've just took both your brother's dicks in your ass at the same time.'

'Yeah what a little whore,' Louis said. 'We'd have done this ages ago if we'd known you loved anal sex so much you'd actually take two at once in your tight butt.'

Harry wanted to respond, to tell them he didn't love "anal sex", but he was struggling too much on keeping a handle on what was happening. He was gasping for breath, boiling hot, unable to focus on anything besides his tight arsehole wrapped around his brother's cocks. He couldn't believe how warm they were inside him. They felt like two huge sausages hot from the oven lodged inside his bottom. Hefty twin brother-meat that were at once both hard and soft, incredibly fat and dominant and yet also sharing with the other. They jostled for space inside him as his teenage hole clenched around them.

They started moving their junk in and out, and despite himself his arsehole relaxed and opened up, allowing them to push them deep and really ream his ass with the two cocks in alternating rhythms. Harry still felt tight, but it was much more bearable now. The heat, Harry thought. God, they're so fucking hot! He didn't even admonish himself for the uncharacteristic swearing (inside his own head or not). It seemed like if there was any time for the odd swearword to let slip, it was when both your brothers were hot and huge inside your butt.

'What a fucking sexy comfortable arse you have Haz,' Louis said. 'It's so fucking hot.'

Harry would have giggled, if the situation hadn't been so crazy and inappropriate. It wasn't often his brother and him shared the same thought.

'It's like an ass pussy,' Liam said.

'There's definitely no need for a pussy with a hole like Harry's,' Louis added, and they both laughed as they pumped in from either side.

'You shouldn't rape me,' Harry moaned, finally managing to get words out. 'I'm your brotherrr.'

'Did you hear that Liam?' Louis said. 'Our slutty little brother has learned a naughty new word.'

'Don't be silly Hazza,' Liam said. 'How can we rape someone who is begging for booty sex all the time?'

'I'm notttt!'

'It's definitely not rape,' Louis said, as he thrust deep inside at the same time as Liam, making Harry yelp. 'First, it's not even real sex. Second, you want it so bad. You're a total buttwhore who can't get enough fat dicks in his bottom, I bet you could fit three.'

'And your hole swallows them up like they're candy,' Liam added.

Harry continued to whine but he stopped when he realised his brothers weren't listening. His whimpers mixed with louder moans as he tried to keep a lid on the incredibly intense pleasurable sensations building in his ass and cock. Despite himself, the feeling was - well, he could hardly put it into words.

His brothers began to adjust to the same constant rhythm, both of them going in and out as one - which was, if possible, an even bigger sensation, and one that had Harry feeling like some kind of doll - one of those sex dolls, used just for their holes, and you could move them about and do with them however you liked, however rough, however deep . . . No, he reminded himself firmly, as his brothers fucked him. They're not like that. They shouldn't be doing this but they're still your brothers and they love you. They just really really want to sleep . . .

Harry started to see stars, and felt like he'd crossed over some peak he didn't know existed. He felt his cock spurt and a wetness spread between where Louis and him pressed together, chest to chest. He must have blacked out, for he opened his eyes, feeling confused and bleary. His brothers were still doublefucking his butt. He had no idea how long he'd been out.

'You back Haz?' Louis said. 'Wow. Fucking your unconscious body was so hot. Especially with you taking two big dicks in your butt while you were blacked out. I told you he was a great cumdump bro.'

'Even better than I imagined,' Liam grunted. 'Louis' right, you've never looked sexier than unconscious with both our cocks pumping your ass. We're gonna have to fuck you while you're passed out more often.'

'You looked so hot we both came inside you when you were asleep,' Louis added. 'And kept on going. That's why it sounds so wet and nasty now, your ass is full of two loads of cum.'

'Wha . . . you're . . . you're too big . . .' Harry moaned, still half asleep. He could hear it now, the sticky, sloppy, dirty sounds of a cum-filled butt getting pounded, ready for another two loads.

'Not our fault we have big dicks,' Louis boasted. 'Good job we do though, cause that's clearly just what you need. The bigger the better for you, huh? Your butt's not even satisfied with one huge cock, it needs another, hell, maybe two more.'

'Uh . . . uh . . .' Harry was groaning and moaning and making all sorts of low noises. He bit into Louis' neck as he shuddered all over. They'd stopped keeping the same rhythm and were just going all out, both fucking as deep and hard as they could, propelled by Harry's sticky wet load-filled asshole - which had relaxed around their fat dicks (or just plain given up the fight) and was leaking their cum out around them. Louis had two handfuls of Harry's ass and was squeezing them roughly, pawing the soak of sweat as he drove himself into him. Liam's hands were groping Harry's chest, sometimes mauling, sometimes pinching his nipples, sometimes simply gripping his hands around Harry hard and using them to thrust him back against his cock.

'Who's our sexy little buttwhore brother?' Liam breathed in his ear.

'I'm not a whoorre,' Harry moaned.

'It's not like that, it means something different silly. It's affectionate. A big compliment, trust me.' His voice was rough and low, his breath as hot and hard as Louis'

'Mmm I don't know . . .'

'You know how fond we are of you.' Louis said.

'I know . . .' He felt a shiver of happy pleasure through his chest despite himself. See, told you they love you, no matter what they get up to sometimes. You'll always be their sweet little brother.

'Then who's our sexy little buttwhore brother?' Liam said, giving a hard squeeze of Harry's nipples in each hand and sinking himself all the way into his bottom.

'Mm I am.'

'That's right,' he grunted. 'Such a perfect little... oh fuck your ass feels so fucking slutty right now. God you fucking buttwhore.'

'Such a fucking anal whore,' Louis added with a growl. 'I can't wait till we both cum in his ass again. Four fat fucking loads.'

'Noooo!' Harry wailed, as they continued to double pound his butt, and the intense sensations began to reach their peak again. I'm going to tell mum! his inner voice said. As soon as they're done fucking my butt I'm going to tell mum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may just leave it here folks. There are two more chapters, but I might not post them, fair warning. All the tags have come to pass in the story now so...


End file.
